When Fire Calls
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl. What happens when a fire spirit and her master are after Hermione? Will Draco risk his life for the one he's hated for so long? Will he fall in love with some one he dispised for years? Time for adventure!


Hermione walked swiftly through the dimly litted halls of Hogwarts, looking left and right, checking if any students were out of bed and up to something she really didn't have time for. Draco was on the other side of the castle copying her actions, coming across Mrs. Norris and hissing at the cat in a true Slytherin fashion. Hermione sighed as she reached the end of the long hallway and looked back double checking for anything she missed. Her eyes caught hold of a shadow, a few meters ahead of her, flitting across the floor and suddenly disappearing behind the wall to her right. She quickly plucked her wand from her robes, cast a silencing charm on her shoes and started to jog towards the shadow keeping low so she wouldn't be found out by the culprit. She looked around, confused. She had just saw it! It wasn't as if she were hallucinating! She sighed and wiped the back of her wrist across her forehead. She was getting to suspicious, even though she and every one else knew she could take on anyone at any time with a wand in her hand or not. She turned on her heel ready to complete the rest of her rounds and yelped when she ran into a solid object in the middle of the hallway and fell backwards until a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and yanking her back into a standing position

"Really, I leave you for what, Ten minuets, and I find you are not even doing your proper rounds." Draco drawled in a bored tone.

Hermione snatched her arm away from his firm grip and rubbed the red mark he had left.

"Malfoy." She growled. "I thought I saw something and went to go investigate, but that was probably no use seeing as you came stomping along and let him get away." She said with venom leaking into her words.

"Not that I need to explain myself to you anyway!" Hermione huffed, turned and continued on with her rounds. She found after a minute or so that Draco had followed her and was now walking with her quietly, staring straight ahead. The silence was peaceful, she felt as if nothing was strained between her and her fellow class mate. She would never consider Malf...Draco as a friend, but he had his moments.

"Mrs. Norris is lurking about more then usual" Draco said coming to a halt and staring at the cat slink slowly in the opposite direction to the pair. Hermione watched with careful eyes, scanning her surroundings as the feeling of danger suddenly come upon her.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered, barely moving her lips as she inched closer to her partner as head girl and head boy. "Keep your wand in your hand, don't look anxious, look around and tap my wrist if you see anything." Malfoy gave a curt nod and moved his eyes around the hallway as if he were looking around bored. Hermione felt a firm tap on her wrist and her brain started ticking, what would she do? What spells should she use? What if it was a Dementor and Draco didn't have a Patronus? Why would a Dementor be in the castle! She could feel her body start to shake, the funny thing was, she wasn't afraid but surprisingly, she was very excited!

"Granger, look over there." Draco said quietly moving his head to the left so that Hermione wasn't frantically searching around.

A dark figure was standing a few meters up the hall, in the shadows and facing them. His posture was threatening, tall and proud, as if he were ready to face something. Hermione kicked into action after a moment of the three just staring.

"Show yourself!" She yelled, listening as her voice bounced off the stone walls and moved its way towards the stranger, full of confidence and power.

She gripped her wand tighter when she saw the cloaked figure pull a walking stick from underneath his robes. The pair didn't know what it was and if it was dangerous or not, but by the way this stranger held himself, it could not possibly be good. Hermione watched as the man started to lift the walking stick. Her head scanned miles per minute to see if she knew anything about a walking stick. Her brain came to a halt when she figured out what it was.

"Oh no" She whispered, grabbing onto Dracos' wrist and slowly but surely tugged him behind her. Just as Hermione's small frame covered Dracos' middle she started putting up magical wards around the pair as quickly as she possibly could.

"Cave Inimicum" She said flicking her wand.

A bright blue wall of shimmering magic appeared and then disappeared

"Confringo" Once again she flicked her wand.

A wall of flame snaked down the magical defence protecting them.

"Duro" Another flick of her wand towards the invisible barrier.

The Wards became visible once more, only for a moment, to show a ripple of stone go through and then disappear.

She watched as the stick was brought down to the ground with a smack. She watched green magic fly from the bottom of the walking stick and come directly to her barrier of defence. As she watched the spells and charms roll on the fall towards her at a sickening pace she saw, faces, vicious animals and fear. She grabbed both of Dracos' wrists tightly, this time very afraid of what could happen. Suddenly the wall of protection exploded, the fight between the good magic and the magic that was set to kill them was amazingly fierce and beautiful, but it was also terrifying and Hermione started to loose her grip on Dracos' wrists. She saw a beautiful face emerge from the death magic and it called her her. She slowly let go of Dracos' wrists and moved slowly and shakily towards the woman. She sang of great things in the fire of the magic and peace would come to her soul if she made it into the flames in time. She felt a jolt go up her arms and she felt herself being enclosed in a hug and turned away from the sight, but she fought, she didn't want to stay here, she wanted to go into the flames.

* * *

Draco felt Granger wrap her small hand around his wrist. She moved him behind her and he didn't argue. He knew that what ever that stick did, Hermione could handle it a lot faster and a lot better then he ever could, not that he'd ever admit it. She let go and started reciting spells and casting them in the blink of an eye and before he had the time to take in a breath she had already cast an invisible protective barrier and had moved back so that her back was touching his chest. He felt her shaking and lifted his hand up to wrap around her hand. He suddenly felt stronger and more sure of himself with a quivering Granger hanging onto his hand and his other wrist. He also felt the need to protect her from this man, and from his threat. The man had smacked his walking stick on the ground and Draco saw sparks come from the bottom of the stick and start to race towards them in such a fast motion he would later remember that it wasn't any natural magic. When the green magic hit Hermione's barrier it was like the whole world exploded in front of them. The Wall was huge and raging with flames.

_Hermione. _

Draco's head whipped towards Hermione when he heard her name being whispered from the flames, and he saw her reaching for the wall as if in a trance. He jumped and grabbed her arms pulling her back with a sharp tug. He turned her around quickly and letting go of her for just a moment to wrap his arms around her in a protective brace. She struggled, fought with him and his hold. He was confused but he would not and never would let her go to that wall of flame. The battle between the good magic and bad was still on going and it felt like hours even though it was a couple of minutes. Hermione slumped in his arms looking up at him. She had twisted around in her fight to get out. He looked down at her sadly. He really didn't know why he was still holding her but she became such a dead weight that he lowered both her and himself to the floor. Resting her head on his lap, he flicked a strand of sweaty hair from her face and he grabbed his wand casting a cooling charm on her and himself. She looked up at him once again and smiled slightly.

"Draco" She whispered, cringing.

He nodded understanding her thanks and shushing her, uttering something about saving her energy. He watched as the flames roared again. Hermione cried out and turned to clutch onto Draco's robes. Draco looked back to Hermione in shock but once again he slowly wrapped his arms around her and he let his head fall to her shoulder because all of a sudden he felt like he could not stay awake.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just finished a meeting with the teachers when a few of the people from the paintings came running into the portraits covering the walls. He hadn't even seen them disappear.

"Dumbledore! Teachers! Quickly! The head boy and girl are in danger on the east side of the castle!"

Dumbledore had felt an itch half way though the meeting and now knew he should have stopped it there and started looking for the problem. Dumbledore had his wand in hand and was rushing out the door followed along by the other teachers of the school when the other painting's awoke and started running along. The famous Falco Aesalon was flying through the frames of empty and taken pictures. He took the form of the man so he could speak to Dumbledore but still keep on running.

"There's a wall of fire surrounding them. The culprit is gone and no one saw anything suspicious until the pair were in trouble. From my knowledge they are alright but the magic used against them was extremely powerful and unnatural. The fight between Hermione's magic and the strangers is still continuing, you will have to stop it Albus, as well as you teachers."

The group nodded to let Falco know they understood and the kept on running. They all had faith that the head boy and head girl could keep themselves safe but from how Falco described it, they were up against something vicious. As they came around the east side of the castle they all halted, blocking their eyes. The flames were so bright it was blinding, yet it didn't light up the hall way, only if you stared at it. There were people forming and then disappearing in the flames and they were a scary colour. It changed from purple to red to blue and back to purple. Dumbledore Smiled letting the annoyance creep across his features. Suddenly a woman's face and body formed out of the fire as if the group were watching a floo.

"Well, well, well. Albus Dumbledore! We meet yet again and still on different sides! You know we always have room for you Albus!" The fire lady said lazily, swimming around in her wall of fire.

"Zara! Always a pleasure" Albus said smiling some what cheekily.

"As much as I'd love to stay and see how you've been doing, I'd really rather like it if you stopped trying to kill my most prized students" Dumbledore said kindly, moving forward.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Albus! I'm not letting them go until I have the girl! And as you can see, I'm taking all her energy as we speak. All I need is for her to touch my flames and we'll be gone!"

The flames moved aside for a moment and Dumbledore saw his two students huddled together. Draco had his back on the wall and was looking down at Hermione who was clutching onto his robes. Dumbledore watched Draco Drop his head and his eyes start to close. Dumbledore slightly flicked his wand and watched Draco raise his head.

"It's up to them, dear headmaster" Zara spat the words at Dumbledore, sparks flying and bouncing towards him on the cold stone floor, and she vanishing into the thick wall of fire.

Dumbledore summoned his most comfortable chair from his personal chambers and sat, waiting for the pair to break free. He had no doubt that they could, or even would break out. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Hermione slumped. Her energy was draining but it wasn't all bad, with her energy leaving, her glazed eyes and foggy thoughts did too. She looked up at Draco who was suddenly looming over her staring at her with concerned silver eyes. She whispered her thanks and turned to look at the wall of flames. The lady who was tempting her moments before was looking a lot more scary and incredibly angry. Hermione sucked in a shuddering breath when she heard the woman speak.

"Touch the wall!" The fire lady demanded

Hermione jumped and turned away, scared of the face that would surely haunt her after this experience. She clutched onto Draco's robes, breathing in his scent of eucalyptus. It calmed her and slowly gave her more strength.

* * *

Draco saw black ink start to form letters in front of the flames.

_Be strong, let her breathe, hold each other, for power is much stronger that way. Defeat Zara, the lady of fire. Call to her and she will reveal herself, bargain with her. When she is at her weakest, strike. You only get one chance. _

The ink was written and when Draco had read all of it twice over the ink fell to the floor with a slash and sunk into the stone floor. He took a deep breath and pulled Hermione from his chest and unattached her hands that gripped his robes as if her life depended on it.

"Grang... Hermione." Draco faulted.

Hermione looked up and moved back for him. Draco stood, helping Hermione up. Her knees were weak but Draco held an arm around her waist.

"Pull out your wand" Draco whispered, showing her that he had his own in hand.

She was slow to respond but in the end she was clutching her wand with a set expression on her face. Draco glanced one more time at her and then looked towards the flames that hadn't even made progress against Hermione's protection spells.

"Zara! Lady of fire! Show yourself!" Draco shouted, making sure to keep his voice steady and his face set, as his father had taught him.

A head formed out of the flames and he could immediately see that she was angry. A body formed as well and Zara, was fierce, even if she was made of flames.

"What do you want, boy!" She said, letting her eye's narrow and her blaze to become a bit brighter.

"To get out of this damned space. What do you want in return for our freedom?" Draco said, reciting the words that had appeared before, in his head.

"The girl." Zara said shifting her position. She looked a little less alert and a lot more desperate for Hermione.

"Something else?" Draco said, cocking an eyebrow in the fire lady's direction.

Zara looked at Hermione hastily, causing Draco to do the same. She had her head on his shoulder and was breathing deeply. At first he thought she was asleep, but when he gave her waist a squeeze she gave a short shallow breath saying that she was wide awake and listening.

_Let her breathe._

Draco looked back at Zara and finally realised what to do. He shifted Hermione so the she was standing on her own but she was clutching his hand. She finally opened her eyes and stared at Zara. She then glanced at Draco and nodded. Draco Looked back at the expectant Zara and inclined his head in a very arrogant way.

"Fine. You can have her, but when you do, you let me go." Draco said, icy venom slipping into his words taking full affect.

Zara cringed and then smiled gleefully. She reached out her hand expectantly. Hermione gripped Draco's hand and he could almost feel the threat flowing through her skin and into his, that if he let her go he would pay a big price. He kept his eyes set on Hermione and how far she was away from the wall of flame. When he saw the desperation reach breaking point on Zara's face he yanked Hermione back and cast his spell.

* * *

Dumbledore was staring at the wall of flame with utter concentration when he felt a tick in his mind. Coming out of his mind set he noticed that harry and Ron were staring at him with so much concern it moved him.

"Don't worry. Hermione will be out soon, as will Draco" Dumbledore said patting Harry's arm and going back to staring at the wall.

"Dumbledore! We came as soon as the fat lady told us about what happened to Hermione! Can we do anything to -"

Just as Harry was finishing his sentence the wall of flame exploded and they all jumped as a scream was ripped from Zara's fiery lungs.

_I will have her!_

Harry, Ron and Dumbledore stood staring at the pair clutching at each other. Hermione was first to look away.

"Harry! Ron! Oh!" She ripped herself away from Draco and ran to her friends.

She was enveloped in a tight hug by Ron and she started sobbing.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione left his side. He felt as if something was very wrong. She had chipped a hole in his arrogant fascade and now he felt used. He had held onto her as if she meant something... For a moment she did. He was shoved out of his dark thoughts by a slap to his shoulder.

"Well done Draco! You have come a long way. I am extremely proud of you, son!" Dumbledore said happily.

Draco nodded and shoved Dumbledore's hand off his shoulder.

"Wasn't even worth it" He mumbled and stormed off to his personal quarters.

When he reached his room he set a spell to the door so that if Hermione were to ever come near it to speak to him, it would open. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt it necessary to get on patching up that hole she left. Draco rolled his eyes as the thought skipped across his brain. How pathetic he thought as he dumped himself into the nearest chair. He stared at the fire place, watching the flames try to reach higher and high. From the past event, the thought of fire made him shudder and he got up and took his robes off. It was still midnight just going on to one o'clock. He got changed for bed and he slipped under his sheets feeling the weight of them and truly feeling comforted since he held Hermione. He clenched his eyes shut at the thought of her. She was not supposed to get to him like she had. She was a mud-blood who tried to show him up every time they were in class. After an hour sleep almost took him when he heard his name being whispered into the dark room.

"Draco?"

* * *

Hermione ran to her friends and felt more safe then even possible, except when Draco held her up. The images of it flashes across the back of her eyelids as she held them shut against Harry's embrace. She pulled back and turned ready to run to him and hug him, but he wasn't there, and dumbledore gave her a sad smile when her gaze fell onto him. Harry and Ron easily took her mind off Draco as she explained to them what happened. They walked her up to her personal quarters and wished her a safe and good night.

"Be good 'Mione, you gave us a bloody scare!" Ron said tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Hermione couldn't help but think that when Draco did it, it was more soothing, more welcome. She nodded to her friends and gave them a small smile before they headed off for their common room. Hermione sighed and pushed her door open. She got changed into her silk nightie and collapsed on top of all the sheets on her bed. She didn't have enough effort to get under them and actually snuggle until she fell asleep. She rolled onto her back letting her arms spread across the bed beside her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before it she was drifting off to sleep.

**~Dream~**

_She was walking the halls of Hogwarts a week after the encounter. Draco had left, but in her mind she had not known where he had gone. She walked briskly so she could escape the memories of the fire lady called Zara until she found she was weaving through a maze with hedges taller then her head. She stopped and looked around frightened. _

"_Is this who you're looking for?" _

_Hermione whipped her head towards the voice and found herself to be face to face with Zara._

"_I'm not looking for you" Hermione said, but when it came out it sounded small and smudged as if the air was rejecting her words. _

_Zara cackled. It didn't suit her magical form. Zara tilted her head._

"_I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about him" Zara said smiling evilly._

_Hermione's gaze lingered on Zara then finally she looked up and in the middle of the maze was Draco sitting on a throne of fire, staring at her with cold hard indifference. Hermione took a few steps forward reaching for him._

"_Malfoy" she whispered._

_Draco hissed at her as the word moved past her lips._

"_Filthy Mud blood" He shot at her. _

_Her eyes grew wide and she felt a terrible pain in her chest. She looked down to see a cut in the shape of a big 'X' over the top of her heart and it was bleeding. She looked up again to see that Draco's face had completely changed. Rage coursed over his face as he turned his fiery gaze to Zara. _

"_We had a deal!" Draco yelled at Zara._

"_Fool" Zara snickered and closed her hand in a grasping manner._

_Hermione watched as Draco was consumed by his throne of fire and she heard her voice flutter across to where he once was. She had said his name. A call, to save her._

"_And now it's your turn" Zara said, turning and smirking at her. Zara reached out and Hermione stepped back tripping into conciousness.  
_

**~Dream~**

She sat up panting, sweating and gasping for water and air. She rushed to her bathroom and splashed water on her face from the basin. She looked up and saw her reflection, but that wasn't what had caught her eye, she looked down to her chest and there was a red mark over heart heart in the shape of a big 'X'. She shuddered at the thought and rushed out of her bathroom. She looked around frantically and only came to one solution. To check if Draco was okay. She put on some flats and tied up her hair as she left her room. She looked both ways as she closed the door with a soft click and jogged to Draco's door just up the Hall. She was about to knock when the door opened. She looked a little confused but entered slowly. She saw his fire place still burning and then she saw Draco's bear back. She needed to check if he was asleep, because she would leave and act like it never happened if he was.

"Draco" She whispered holding onto one of the railings in his room.

She watched him for a few seconds before she decided he was asleep. She went to leave when she heard his voice float over to her.

"Where are you going?"

Hermione turned and looked at him, smiling softly.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered back.

Draco shook his head and looked at her more closely. She was shaking a bit and her hair was mused.

"Nightmares?" He asked, watching her reaction.

She nodded looking down at her feet and Holding her arm in an awkward way. She felt and explanation bubble up inside her and once again he caught her off guard.

"Why are you still standing there?" He cocked his head and blinked at her.

Her mouth gapped open for a few seconds before she got a hold on what she was doing.

"I, er just wanted to see if you were okay, and your door opened so I just thought I'd check on you and you look perfectly fine so I might just - "

"Granger. I meant what are you still standing over there for when you need to be over here." Draco said cutting off her blubbering and patted the empty side of the bed next to him.

She looked at him surprised but found herself moving forward, kicking off her shoes and being wrapped in Draco's blankets.

"Do you mind if I hold you?" Draco said looking down at her.

He was up on an elbow and resting his head on his hand as he waited for a response. Hermione moved back securing herself against his chest giving him the okay without saying anything. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Draco pushed his face into her soft curls.

"You talk to much anyway 'Mione" he mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear him.

She smiled and let herself drift to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new adventure to face.

* * *

The first chapter of many I hope! This is my first Harry potter Fic so go easy on me! I wrote and wrote and I couldn't stop so R&R..I get the reviews you get the chapters

=3


End file.
